Le lapin de Pâques
by Sad-idette
Summary: Bruce et Tony sont en couple, mais ils ne peuvent pas avoir de relation intime à cause d'un géant vert colérique. Mais Tony ne perd pas espoir et est prêt à tout pour y arriver, même s'il doit se rendre ridicule. [Bruce/Tony] & [Natasha/Clint]


**Lapin de Pâques**

Installé tranquillement sur une chaise, près de la table dans le salon de la tour Stark, Bruce lisait le journal en buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de thé chaud. Il était seul dans ce grand espace luxurieux et silencieux, calme. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais Tony lui avait affirmé qu'il le rejoindrait rapidement. Bruce avait l'habitude de son attitude mais il espérait qu'il se soit endormi plutôt qu'il soit dans son atelier. Steve lui répétait souvent qu'il était trop bon avec Stark, mais le docteur ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et Tony le lui rendait bien. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de très soucieux du bonheur de son entourage malgré les apparences. Bruce fit glisser son regard sur l'horloge et porta la tasse à sa bouche.

"Bruce !" Appela la voix familière de Tony entrant dans la pièce. Le susnommé se tourna vers son compagnon et, à peine avait-il posé les yeux sur lui qu'il recracha sa gorgée de thé, maculant la table et le journal. Il toussa en tentant de reprendre sa respiration pendant que Stark s'avançait vers lui, l'air fier de son effet. Le docteur se retourna vers lui, pouffant entre deux raclements de gorge. Lorsque Tony fut arrivé près du scientifique, celui-ci, légèrement rouge réussi à s'exprimer.

"C'est Halloween ?" Se moqua-t-il en gloussant alors que Stark croisait les bras en attendant qu'il reprenne son calme. Le milliardaire n'avait rien de plus spécial que d'habitude, outre le fait qu'il portait un costume de lapin blanc. Il était pieds et mains nus mais du maquillage faisait croire à des coussinets rose pâle. Le costume blanc, plutôt moulant, était recouvert de duvet fin également blanc. Le vêtement s'arrêtait aux poignets, aux chevilles et au cou. Une partie au niveau du ventre était rose et Bruce aurait bien passé sa main dessus tellement cela avait l'air doux. Le visage de Tony était aussi légèrement couvert de maquillage, un peu de rose sur les pommettes et sur le nez. Il avait également pris le temps de dessiner de petites moustaches noires sur ses joues rosées. Un serre-tête avec des oreilles blanches et roses au milieu jonchait le crâne de Stark. Ses cheveux bruns cachaient la base du serre-tête, donnant l'impression que de véritables oreilles avaient poussée durant la nuit.

"Non, c'est Pâques." Rectifia Tony, l'ai faussement vexé. "Tu sais que je t'ai longtemps attendu, et comme tu ne semblais pas vouloir venir, c'est moi qui suis venu." Termina-t-il.

"Et comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu m'attendais ?

-Je t'ai fait un chemin jusqu'à la chambre." Expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant du scientifique. "Du chocolat, parce que je sais que tu es gourmand et... d'autres choses." Fit-il d'une voix mielleuse tout près de son visage. Bruce avait bien compris pourquoi le milliardaire était habillé de cette façon. Depuis quelques mois qu'ils étaient en couple, ils n'avaient jamais pu consommer. Bien sûr, parfois ils se caressaient mais le coeur de Bruce s'emballait tellement vite qu'ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin. Tony avait laissé passer les premières fois mais se fit plus insistant par la suite. Le docteur s'était transformé plus d'une fois, heureusement sans grands dégâts.

"Et c'est quoi toutes ces choses ?" Questionna ce dernier en jouant le jeu, Tony s'était quand même donné beaucoup de mal.

"Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, on peut aller dans la chambre et les ramasser au passage..." Ronronna Stark près des lèvres de son compagnon.

"Tony, même si cette idée est alléchante, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas prudent." Fit Bruce à contre coeur.

"Ce qui n'est pas prudent c'est de me laisser comme ça ! En plus, je sais que tu adores les lapins." Rétorqua le propriétaire des lieux, ce qui fit pouffer le docteur. Puis du bruit dans le couloir fit tourner la tête aux deux hommes. Ils découvrirent Captain America dans l'embrasure de la porte du grand salon. Steve observa avec ébahissement le couple tout en devenant peu à peu rouge puis explosa littéralement de rire. Pendant qu'il se pliait en deux en cherchant sa respiration entre gloussements et rires, Tony fit une moue vexée et légèrement étonnée et se tourna vers Bruce qui riait silencieusement.

"Toi aussi tu me trouves ridicule ?" Demanda le milliardaire l'air indigné sans porter d'attention au blond qui se tenait au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

"Bien sûr que non !" Répondit le docteur. Puis il prit la main de Tony dans la sienne. "Je te trouve adorable." Termina-t-il en souriant tendrement.

"Alors pourquoi tu te moques de moi ?" Interrogea Stark. Sa tête baissée avec les oreilles qui retombait sur le haut de son visage le rendait encore plus adorable aux yeux Bruce.

"Clint ! Viens voir ça !" Hurlait le Captain qui ne s'était pas étouffé malgré les prières de Tony. Celui-ci lança un regard froid et dur à Steve qui n'y prêta pas attention. Il se retourna ensuite vers le scientifique lorsqu'une main se posa doucement sur sa joue pour l'apaiser.

"Je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est la situation qui est amusante." Reprit Bruce tranquillement, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

"Il y a des trucs bizarres qui trainent dans le couloir..." Prononça Clint en entrant dans la pièce, une paire de menottes dans ses mains. Il posa son regard sur Steve, rouge et hilare qui montrait du doigt quelque chose dans la salle. L'air septique, Clint observa dans la direction indiquée et s'esclaffa sans la moindre gêne en apercevant Stark en beau lapin blanc. Le Captain se tenait toujours au mur alors que l'archer s'appuyait sur le premier, tous les deux pliés de rire. Tony se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Bruce, apparemment un peu exaspéré.

"Tu vois ce que je suis prêt à endurer pour toi." Se plaignit-il, l'air faussement boudeur.

"Pour moi ?" Demanda Bruce en haussant les sourcils.

"Pour nous deux, pour notre couple." Rectifia la milliardaire, faisant glousser le docteur qui déposa de petits baisers sur ses mains.

"Tasha ! Natasha !" S'égosillait Clint qui devait détourner les yeux de Stark pour pouvoir respirer. Le couple semblait imperturbable, comme seuls au monde, ou presque.

"Tony, je sais bien que tu te donnes du mal mais ça ne résoudra pas notre problème et ce n'est pas prudent. Même si je te trouve adorable." Soupira à contre coeur Bruce avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur l'une des mains de Tony.

"Je crois que c'est plus dangereux de me laisser dans cet état plutôt que de faire apparaitre notre ami colérique." Soutint le milliardaire en se rapprochant de son compagnon tandis que Natasha entrait dans le grand salon. Les yeux perçants de la femme se posèrent en premier sur la paire de menottes que Clint tenait à la main. Puis, voyant l'archer ainsi que Steve écroulés de rire, elle vira son regard sur le couple de scientifiques et se figea. Bruce, qui était assis dans sa direction, posa les yeux sur elle, faisant ainsi tourner la tête de Tony vers la nouvelle arrivante. Ces derniers se jugèrent du regard un instant. La rousse retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur et son corps fut secoué par quelques gloussements. Tony se détourna en grognant, il aurait largement préféré qu'elle s'esclaffe comme les deux abrutis mais cela, c'était pire que tout.

"Bruce..." Geignit-il piteusement, ses longues oreilles retombant sur son front. Ne pouvant résister, le docteur passa ses bras autour des hanches de son collègue, caressant enfin le doux tissu, et le ramena près de lui pour poser sa tête contre le torse blanc. Steve et Clint raillaient encore même s'ils ne riaient plus aux éclats quand Natasha attrapa les menottes des mains du brun, attirant son attention.

"Tu me trouverais adorable si je m'habillais en lapin ?" Demanda ce dernier.

"Non." Répondit-elle sèchement, observant l'objet et touchant le métal froid. "Nous n'en avons pas besoin, nous." Finit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil. Ensuite, elle fit claquer sa main sur l'une des fesses de l'archer. Sans lui donner le temps de répliquer, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers les chambres en marchant de façon suggestive, les menottes pendant le long de sa main. Les gloussements de Clint se turent alors qu'il observait avec attention la démarche de sa compagne puis il se tourna vers Steve, tout sourire.

"Cette femme me rend dingue." Il disparut rapidement au détour d'un couloir, sur les traces de Natasha. Le Captain sourit sans aucune moquerie, il cohabitait avec deux couples vraiment étranges par moments. Il se sentait seul quelque fois et même jaloux de temps à autre, il avait hâte que Thor revienne pour lui faire de la compagnie. Il observa de nouveau le couple restant et pouffa avant de sortir de la pièce, un peu gêné. Tony était désormais assis sur les cuisses de Bruce, lui-même toujours assis sur la chaise, et ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Le docteur avait passé ses bras autour de son collègue alors que celui-ci prenait le visage de Bruce en coupe entre ses mains, descendant parfois sur son cou. Leur baiser chaste se transforma peu à peu en baiser langoureux et doux. Les mains de Tony glissèrent sur les épaules musclées de son compagnon qui se détacha légèrement de lui.

"Tony..." Soupira-t-il à mi-chemin entre le reproche et l'envie.

"Juste un peu. Je ne voudrais pas m'être ridiculisé pour rien." Rétorqua Stark en déposant un baiser sur la joue mal rasée de Bruce. Il captura ensuite de nouveau les lèvres du scientifique, faisant glisser leurs langues l'une contre l'autre. L'une des mains du docteur partit flatter sa cuisse, rencontrant au passage une boule de poils dans le bas du dos de Tony qui devait sans doute être sa queue de lapin, ce qui le fit sourire contre les lèvres de l'autre brun. Son autre main se trouva rapidement une place sur la hanche du milliardaire, ses doigts jouant avec le tissu doux. Tony, quant à lui, se rapprochait doucement du scientifique tout en caressant sou cou et ses épaules, passant parfois ses doigts sous le col de la chemise violette pour chatouiller la peau sensible. Après quelques instants, il laissa ses mains descendre sur le haut du torse de Bruce pendant que celui-ci déposait de tendres baisers sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Les caresses étaient lentes et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Pourtant, le docteur se sépara à contre coeur lorsque, après avoir ouvert les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, Tony passa doucement ses mains sur son torse. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et il dut reprendre son souffle pour se calmer avant de s'exprimer.

"Ça suffit." Prononça-t-il, les mains toujours posées sur les hanches étroites de Tony.

"Non, pas déjà !

-Je suis désolé." Reprit Bruce en expirant profondément.

"Eh bien pas moi." Le milliardaire eut juste le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il posa rudement sa bouche contre celle de son compagnon. Il s'agrippa à son cou et à sa chemise, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper. Bruce entoura de nouveau le corps blanc de Stark tout en prenant part au baiser passionné sans opposer la moindre résistance. Le temps s'accéléra alors, leurs caresses également. Le scientifique fit tomber, sans y prêter la moindre attention, les oreilles de lapin en passant brusquement sa main dans les cheveux de Tony qui s'affairait à ouvrir sa chemise. Quand il y parvint, il s'empressa de passer ses deux mains à plat sur le torse musclé et bronzé. Le milliardaire entendit un grognement rauque et gras et le sentit également contre ses mains. Il voulut s'éloigner pour observer son compagnon mais celui-ci fourra sa tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser, le lécher et le mordiller.

Bruce fit ensuite descendre ses mains le long du dos puissant de Tony pour agripper ses fesses. Ce dernier soupira et glissa sa main sur l'épaule puis l'omoplate du docteur, faisant tomber légèrement le vêtement. La poigne se resserra sur ses fesses, le faisant gronder. Bruce rugit à son tour et Tony sentit vibrer le torse du scientifique contre le sien. Il lâcha de nouveau une plainte lorsque les mains sur sa fesse et sa cuisse se crispèrent, mais elles ne relâchèrent pas la pression. Soudain, il sentit les muscles craquer et se déformer sous ses doigts pendant qu'un grondement montait crescendo du corps de Bruce qui avait toujours la tête dans son cou. Tony prit rapidement le visage du docteur en coupe et lutta contre la force incroyable pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il remarqua des lueurs vertes apparaitre sur la peau tendue du scientifique, ses yeux étaient déjà totalement verts et ses grondements ne cessaient pas.

"Je suis désolé Bruce ! Je t'aime !" S'écria précipitamment Tony, espérant que ce soit bien Bruce qui l'ait entendu et non Hulk. La seconde d'après, la chaise céda sous leurs poids. Un accoudoir emprisonna la jambe du milliardaire qui hurla sous la douleur. Sa voix fut recouverte par les rugissements de Bruce qui se débattait énergiquement. Tony tenta de se dégager en vain et c'est alors qu'il reçut un violent coup qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. La douleur le submergea, il n'entendait même plus les hurlements provenant du corps en transformation de Bruce. Il se retourna lentement en grimaçant et en gémissant et il put voir Hulk rugir sa colère dans toute sa puissance. Tony se redressa doucement, effrayé, inquiet et rongé par la douleur, autant physique que mental.

"Bruce !" Appela-t-il à pleins poumons, la respiration sifflante, en espérant surement calmer le géant. Hulk se retourna brusquement vers lui en grognant et s'avança dans sa direction, de plus en plus rapidement.

"Jarvis ! Code vert ! Code vert !" Hurla Tony en se trainant sur le sol tant bien que mal en tentant de s'éloigner d'Hulk. Celui-ci se rapprochait toujours, tous ses muscles verts tendus et le visage dur. Le milliardaire aperçut un petit objet voler puis le géant vert stoppa sa course pour hurler. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hulk s'écroulait lourdement sur le côté, inerte. Tony pencha la tête en arrière pour respirer profondément, tremblant malgré lui.

"Tout va bien Monsieur ?" Interrogea la voix artificielle de Jarvis.

"Merci Jarvis." Soupira difficilement Tony.

Un instant plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Bruce, entièrement nu, qui était allongé sur le côté, lui montrant son dos. Le milliardaire aperçut la petite fléchette en métal plantée dans l'épaule de l'inconscient. Il soupira de soulagement, heureusement qu'il n'était pas tombé de ce côté, cela aurait pu être bien pire pour Bruce et le produit de la fléchette avait bien réussi à endormir Hulk. Tony tenta de se lever mais, ne pouvant s'appuyer sur sa jambe, il dut se résoudre à ramper vers son collègue. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui enleva la fléchette et la balança loin avant de tourner Bruce sur le dos. Il observa attentivement son corps puis sa tête et son visage à la recherche de contusions ou blessures et fut soulagé de n'en trouver aucune. Il grogna quand il le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras, la douleur transperçant tout son corps. Il posa le dos tiède du scientifique contre son propre torse où son coeur battait encore rapidement. Il fit tenir la tête de Bruce avec la sienne et l'entoura de ses bras.

"Je suis désolé. Si désolé... Désolé." Répétait-il doucement en serrant son compagnon tout contre lui. Tony aperçut les oreilles de lapin non loin et sourit tristement en se disant qu'il ne les porterait plus, ce costume non plus. Il pourrait toujours le donner à Clint et Natasha. Son sourire ne le quitta plus, malgré le fait que Hulk ait fait une apparition, Bruce n'avait rien et leur couple n'en ressortira que plus soudé, comme toujours. Ses propres blessures n'étaient pratiquement que physique et il sera vite remis sur pied, sauf si Bruce décide de le punir et de l'obliger à rester au lit pendant trois mois. Son sourire s'élargit ne se disant qu'il pourrait réellement le faire, puis il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule du concerné.

"Stark ? Tout va bien ?" Appela la voix inquiète de Steve dans son dos.

"Bien sûr Captain ! Pourquoi cette question ?" Répliqua Tony d'un air innocent, retrouvant peu à peu sa bonne humeur.

"Nous avons entendu Hulk et des hurlements." S'expliqua le blond en se mettant dans le champ de vision du milliardaire, Natasha et Clint le suivant de près.

"Oh ça ! Rien de grave ! Il faut juste nous transporter tous les deux dans notre chambre parce que Bruce n'est pas près de se réveiller et parce que je ne peux pas marcher !" Termina-t-il avec un sourire. Steve soupira, préférant ne rien dire et se pencha pour soulever l'homme inconscient et toujours nu dans ses bras sans difficultés. Puis Natasha et Clint aidèrent Tony à se lever pour qu'il prenne appui sur eux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?" Demanda l'archer, apparemment frustré d'avoir été dérangé.

"Je suis un chaud lapin !" Répondit le blessé, tout sourire. " Eh Captain ! N'en profitez pas pour reluquer !" Lança-t-il. Le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel et continua à marcher. Alors que Steve était déjà loin, ayant moins de mal à transporter Bruce et surtout ne voulant pas écouter les remarques de Tony, celui-ci s'adressa aux deux agents.

"Ça vous direz un costume de lapin ?"

* * *

Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Voilà un nouveau OS et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! J'avais hâte de réécrire sur les Avengers, ils m'ont manqué ! Et encore désolé pour les fans de Thor... J'ai encore quelques petites idées et j'espère que je ne mettrais pas trois mois à les écrire ! Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles me servent toujours !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !


End file.
